1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch release bearing device and more particularly to a clutch release bearing device for use in connection with a power train of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional clutch release bearing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 62(1987)-37522. The clutch release bearing device disclosed in that document comprises a first member connected to a clutch release fork through a bearing mechanism and a second member which retains a clutch spring. The first member and the second member are adapted to engage and disengage each other. A wall portion of the first member engages a shoulder portion of the second member through a detent member. When the detent member is expanded in a groove of the second member as a result of the stroke of a sleeve member, the first member is disengaged from the second member.
However, during operation of this device, the first member must be moved in the left direction (as seen in the drawing figures of the aforementioned Japanese document) in order to expand the detent member. Therefore, when the first member and the second member are disengaged from one another, the first member must be moved in the reciprocally horizontal direction. Consequently, the clutch release bearing device cannot be conveniently assembled.
Further, the clutch release bearing device comprises a clearance in the axial direction between the first member and the second member. Therefore, the first member must always be pulled toward the fight direction (as seen in the drawing figures of the aforementioned Japanese document) by the clutch release fork. In addition, the first member and the second member engage one another by two points through the detent member. Therefore, the first member and the second member must possess sufficient durability.
Furthermore, the clutch release bearing device requires that the outside diameter of the sleeve member be precisely sized in order to reliably disengage the first member from the second member.